


Baby Step

by momojuusu



Series: Monsta X Fanfiction Bingo [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunwoo comes home to both Minhyuk and their baby boy, Changkyun, crying together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Step

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Monsta X Fanfiction Bingo week 2 with the prompt domestic!AU. Inspired by some scene on Baby and I manga.
> 
> English is not my first language, so beware of typos and grammar errors.

It had been almost midnight when a cab stopped in front of an apartment and a man with tall, well-built body got off of the vehicle. The man, Son Hyunwoo was the name, breathed deeply before smiling and walking inside the building. He just went back from a business trip and no words could express how he missed his little family. Their little baby, Changkyun, must be sleeping right now, so he and Minhyuk might have some _private_ time.

He tapped his foot on the ground as he waited for the lift to reach the fifth floor, and as he finally got in front of the apartment door, he unlocked it, smiling widely because he couldn’t wait to see both Minhyuk and Changkyun.

However, instead of smiling Minhyuk and sleeping Changkyun, what he got once he opened the door was Changkyun’s weeping and Minhyuk’s sobs of frustration.

“Minhyuk, Changkyun?” Not wasting any time, Hyunwoo rushed into the bedroom where he knew Minhyuk and Changkyun were. What he saw was breaking his heart: Minhyuk was sitting on the floor beside their bed, crying his heart out while holding the also crying Changkyun in his thin arms.

“H-Hyunwoo,” Minhyuk managed to call his name between his sobs. “Hyunwoo, I’m a terrible father. I can’t make him stop crying; I don’t even know why he’s crying! He hates me, Hyunwoo, because I’m not good enough!”

“Hey, don’t say that,” Hyunwoo crouched down beside his lover, kissing the top of Minhyuk’s head before taking Changkyun into his arms. “He loves you, he won’t think of you as a terrible father. Right, Kkukkungie?”

For a moment, Changkyun was still crying, even though Hyunwoo had taken him walking around the room while patting his small back. But, after a while, the weeping turned into soft sobs, and when Hyunwoo looked the little baby, Changkyun looked like he would get back to sleep in no time—Changkyun’s small hands were griping tightly on Hyunwoo’s shirt, head nuzzling against the neck of his father; he blinked a couple times, as though he wanted to shoo the drowsiness away.

Meanwhile, Minhyuk was still there on the floor, looking at how Hyunwoo calmed their son. Hyunwoo felt bad for Minhyuk, knowing Minhyuk was never used to have Changkyun in their relationship.

Minhyuk was too scared to have a kid; he agreed to adopt Changkyun two months ago because Hyunwoo wanted to have a baby boy so badly. Hyunwoo knew Minhyuk was awkward with children; he knew even though Minhyuk loved Changkyun, he was still scared being around the baby because he thought that he might hurt Changkyun.

Hyunwoo should admit that he was worried leaving Minhyuk alone with Changkyun for almost a week. Minhyuk was too tense around Changkyun that the baby could feel it too, thus Changkyun seemed a bit uncomfortable around Minhyuk. They had Hoseok, their best friend, to come over and help Minhyuk with the baby stuff since Hoseok loved kids and Changkyun liked him a lot, but, of course, they couldn’t expect him to give a hand anytime.

How could Minhyuk survive without Hyunwoo? How would Minhyuk take care of Changkyun? What if he couldn’t do it? Many questions popped in Hyunwoo’s mind during his business trip. He felt guilty for not trusting Minhyuk enough, but he couldn’t help it because even Minhyuk did _not_ trust himself. Every time he called Minhyuk, the younger would say that they were okay, but Hyunwoo noticed the extreme tiredness in Minhyuk’s tone—he could recognize that Minhyuk wanted him to be home as soon as it could be.

And, he could see the damage of leaving Minhyuk and Changkyun alone, even only for a few days.

Going home to Minhyuk and Changkyun crying together wasn’t what he wanted; it was too heart-breaking. He needed to do something about it.

“Is he—is he sleeping…?” Minhyuk’s voice was heard later; it sounded hoarse after too much crying.

“Almost,” answered Hyunwoo as he kissed Changkyun’s tiny nose, making the baby scrunch it and hit Hyunwoo’s jaw lightly. “Here, carry him until he’s sleeping.”

Minhyuk shook his head furiously. “No, no, no, he will cry again!” Minhyuk rejected without thinking, tears once again welling up his swollen eyes.

Hyunwoo landed his eyes on Minhyuk, trying to understand his lover’s fear. Carrying Changkyun with one arm, he then stretched the other one, telling Minhyuk to come closer. The younger did, and when he was in Hyunwoo’s reach, Hyunwoo pulled him into a warm hug.

“You should stop being so tense. Changkyun loves you and you don’t have to worry about being close to him, to carry him,” said Hyunwoo with a soothing voice. “Come on, baby, try it once again. Let him see you before he sleeps.”

Minhyuk pulled away; he looked up at Hyunwoo, biting his lower lip as a signal that he didn’t think it was a good idea. But, Hyunwoo’s stern look made him follow what his boyfriend said.

Minhyuk was right, though. Once Changkyun was in his arms, the baby started crying again. Minhyuk was ready to cry with their son too, but then Hyunwoo touched his back, smile tugging the tan male’s lips.

“Don’t cry. Kkukkung doesn’t want to see his father crying,” Hyunwoo said. “Look at him and smile, so he knows that everything is okay—that _you_ are okay to be with.”

Hyunwoo couldn’t even express how happy he was when what he’d said really worked. His heart was full with warmth and all the happy feelings when he saw Minhyuk smiling, calming Changkyun. It felt so warm to see Changkyun reaching his chubby arms to Minhyuk, wanting the blond to hold him closer. It felt so amazing to see Minhyuk laughing softly between his tears when he finally managed to get their baby boy sleeping.

“Hyunwoo, he’s hugging me! Look, his grips are so strong! He doesn’t want to let me go, Hyunwoo, look!” The younger seemed so amazed of what he had done. “Hyunwoo, this is the first time he wants to sleep in my arms!”

The older male chuckled as he stroked Minhyuk’s soft strands. “I know, I know,” he said. “Now, go to sleep, you look tired. I want to shower first; I’ll join you soon.”

The warmth feelings were back when Hyunwoo came out from the bathroom to see Minhyuk sleeping while holding Changkyun closer to his chest. Hyunwoo could see that Minhyuk was exhausted, but a layer of relief and happiness were there too, showing that everything was okay now.

Joining them in bed, Hyunwoo carefully scooped them closer, embracing them as gentle as possible. He kissed Changkyun’s head before pressed his lips against Minhyuk’s temple, smiling once he just realized that Minhyuk was wearing his shirt—it was so hectic when he got home that he didn’t recognize the too big shirt that wrapped Minhyuk’s lithe figure.

“You missed me that much, didn’t you?” whispered Hyunwoo, eyes never leaving Minhyuk’s sleeping face while he stroking the platinum blond—it looked almost white, actually—hair. “I missed you too. I thought we could… well, _cuddle_ once I got here, but like this is okay, too.”

Soon enough, Hyunwoo let the drowsiness consume him, and he fell asleep with his little family secured in his strong arms.

_Like this is more than okay._


End file.
